The present invention relates to a resealable label flap positionable to cover an opening in a product package containing removable articles such that the label flap can be repeatedly removed and reapplied to access the articles contained within the package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resealable label flap that includes a tamper evident tab that separates from the remaining portions of the label flap and remains attached to the product package after the label flap is removed from the product package for the first time.
Resealable label flaps are commonly used with product packages that include packaged sheet-like removable articles that have been thoroughly wetted with a liquid prior to packaging. The product package is generally constructed from a thin, liquid impervious material that has an opening over which the label flap is removably adhered. Typically, the label flap is a strip of flexible or semi-rigid thermoplastic material having a removable pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to one surface of the label. The removable adhesive creates a generally air-tight seal around the package opening to prevent the packaged removable articles from drying out during storage.
Since resealable label flaps can be continuously removed and reapplied to the product package containing removable articles without any indication that the product package has been previously opened, a need has arisen for a resealable label flap that provides an indication that the product package has been opened and subsequently resealed. Particularly, a need exists for such a tamper evident resealable label flap in the medical field, since once the product package has been opened, the contents of the product package may no longer be sterile.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resealable label flap that includes means for indicating whether the label flap has previously been removed from the product package. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a resealable label flap that includes a tamper indicating tab formed on the label flap that separates from the label flap and remains attached to the product package when the label flap is initially removed from the package. It is a further object of the present invention to position the tamper indicating tab on the starting tab of the label flap such that the tamper indicating tab separates from the label flap prior to the label flap being pulled past the opening of the product package, thereby preventing the label flap from being partially opened to access the removable articles contained within the product package. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily constructed, tamper evident resealable label flap that can be used in connection with a product package to accurately indicate whether the product package has been previously opened.
The present invention is a resealable label flap that can be positioned to cover an opening in a product package. The resealable label flap includes a main body portion extending between a first end and a second end. The main body portion includes a generally smooth top surface and a bottom surface including a layer of a first adhesive. A first adhesive is applied over the entire bottom surface of the main body portion and is a removable pressure-sensitive adhesive that retains its adhesive properties following repeated removal and reapplication of the main body portion to the package body.
The label flap further includes a starting tab integrally formed with the main body portion and positioned adjacent to the first end of the main body portion. Like the main body portion, the starting tab includes a top surface and a bottom surface. The bottom surface of the starting tab includes the first adhesive and a masking layer applied on top of the first adhesive. The masking layer applied on top of the first adhesive neutralizes the first adhesive such that the starting tab does not adhere to the package body.
The label flap further includes a tamper indicating tab formed as part of the starting tab. The tamper indicating tab is formed near the outer edge of the starting tab and is defined by a series of perforations such that the tamper indicating tab can be separated from the remaining portion of the starting tab. The tamper indicating tab also includes a top surface and a bottom surface.
The tamper indicating tab includes the first adhesive applied to its bottom surface. When the label flap is applied to the package body, the layer of the first adhesive applied to the bottom surface of the tamper indicating tabs forms an adhesive bond between the tamper indicating tab and the top surface of the package body. In accordance with the invention, the adhesive bond between the first adhesive applied to the bottom surface of the tamper indicating tab and the top surface of the package body is stronger than the material between the perforations defining the tamper indicating tab such that when the label flap is removed from the package body, the tamper indicating tab separates from the remaining portions of the starting tab.
Once the tamper indicating tab has been separated from the starting tab, the tamper indicating tab remains in contact with the top surface of the package body and indicates that the label flap has been removed from the package body. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the tamper indicating tab is formed in a portion of the starting tab such that the tamper indicating tab separates from the starting tab prior to the label flap being pulled past the opening in the package body that provides access to the removable articles contained within the package body. Additionally, in another feature of the invention, the tamper indicating tab is colored different from the package body such that the contrast between the colors of the tamper indicating tab and the package body clearly indicate that the label flap has been previously removed from the package body.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.